


What John Likes

by ankasienka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankasienka/pseuds/ankasienka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt on smut.<br/>My Victor Trevor is based on Michael Fassbender and the other two are based on Ben Whishaw and James Mcavoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What John Likes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on smut.  
> My Victor Trevor is based on Michael Fassbender and the other two are based on Ben Whishaw and James Mcavoy.

John sunk down to the floor in the front of the Victor, who sat on a chair. With his teeth he undid the zip and opened the trousres. John’s hand’s were tied behind his his back with silk rope. His mouth watered at the sight of the half hard member. He started to mouth at the prick in front of him, while a large hand gripped his hair. John pulled down the boxers, freeing the now fully hard member. He wraped his lips around the crown of the prick and ran his toung along the slit.   
Another pair of hands gripped John’s hips, caressing him. John’s head bobed up and down trying to get more of the enormous cock. The man behind him seperated his arse cheeks and a third pair of hands started to tease his nipples from under him. A toung swept over his crack and circled the premium. Victor pushed his cock further in and John had to relax his jaw and troat muscles to allow it further in. The man under him started to rub their pricks together, whils he sucked on one nipple and played with the other.   
The man behind him had his toung and now now two fingers inside John now. The only thing that stopped John was the cock-ring. A third finger was added when the toung left him, causing him to moan around the prick that was now pounding his mouth. The man’s fingers left his hole, making him feel empty. But not for long as the man beneath him thrust into his slightly wet hole.   
The man beneath him slowed down slightly as a finger pushed alongside the shaft. The man fucking his throat groaned, thrust a few more times before emptying his load down John’s throat. John swallowed it all and moaned as a second, then a third finger were fucking him alongside the dick. John moaned as the fingers inside of him brushed against his prostate. The man under him thrust, and all of John’s moans were muffled by a pair of lips.   
The man behind him, withdrew his fingers at the same time, the man beneath him pulled out and the man behind him lined himself up and pushed into the tight heat of John’s arsehole. The man behind, started to bite and suck on John’s shoulder and neck.   
Although John felt as if he was split in two, he felt amazing, and surprisingly the lack of extra lubricant was more pleasureful than not. As they kept pounding into him, he felt a hand sneaking its way towards his achingly full member. It removed the cock ring and as two men on either side of him thrust in him, made him spill himself between himself and the man beneath him.   
The two continued to pound into him, and brushed his swolen prostate aswell. Several thrusts later the man behind him came with a shout of his name. The man underneath him gripped his narrow hips and thrust into the slick, seemen filled hole. A few deep thrusts later the man the man came deeply inside John.   
Victor untied John and picked up the slightly drowsy John and put him onto a large bed. The two other men cleaned themselves and John up. And laid on either sides of John, while Victor undressed and covered them up. John stirred a bit , but turned onto his side. The ligh brown haired man circled the narrow hips, while the dark haired man did the same but from the front. Victor laid on his back and took John’s hand in his, kissing it gently, he glanced at John several times before sleep overtook him.


End file.
